


Consequences

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Break Up, Consequences, Not A Fix-It, Not for Felicity fans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Everyone says that Oliver should have told Felicity about William from the start. This story explores the consequences of that. Not a happy fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many Olicity and Felicity fans claim that Oliver should have told Felicity about William from the start. However, from some of the conversations/arguments I’ve had with them, it seems to me they don’t consider the consequences about what would have happened if he did. This fic explores those consequences. Before anyone accuses me of supporting Oliver lying, I'm not, but this is a attempt at looking at the realistic consequences of Oliver telling Felicity.

Oliver Queen’s loft  
Night

Felicity walked into the loft, hesitantly looking around for Oliver. She honestly hoped he was asleep but knew it was doubtful. It had been three weeks since Oliver had told her he had a son, eighteen days since Samantha and William had disappeared, and two weeks since Oliver had given up hope of ever finding his son. Since then, the team had noticed a change in him. He had been short with Felicity, snapping at her every time she questioned his decisions. To be fair, he had been that way with everyone else to, but he seemed to have more restraint with the others than with her.

Felicity spotted Oliver, sitting at the dining room table. There was a glass of scotch in front of him, though it didn’t look like he had touched it.

“How many of those have you had?” Felicity questioned softly.

“None.” Oliver grunted as he pushed it away from him.

“Oliver…I don’t know what to say to make this better.” Felicity said softly.

“There’s nothing you can say. I never should have told you.” Oliver said bitterly.

“That’s not what this is about.” Felicity protested and Oliver scoffed.

“Yes it is. Samantha told me not to tell anyone about him, I didn’t listen and she took my son somewhere so far that I can never find him. And you know why I told you? Because Barry went back in time and told me what went wrong with Savage. Apparently, I investigated and you found out, throwing a huge temper tantrum because I didn’t come and tell you about William the second I found out. Because apparently, you can’t take being lied to but you have no problem doing it yourself.” Oliver said angrily.

“I don’t lie to you.” Felicity protested.

“Off the top of my head, Ray and his suit, helping the team while we were gone, do I have to go on?” Oliver asked and Felicity was silent. “I ignored it because I let my feeling for you blind me. But I can’t do that anymore.”

“Oliver, what are you saying?” Felicity asked her heart beginning to race in fear.

“I find myself wishing that I had never met you some nights Felicity…that’s not healthy. I think we need some time apart.” Oliver as he reached down and grabbed the duffel bag Felicity hadn’t notice before.

“Oliver, please, we can work this out!” Felicity suddenly latched onto his arm.

“I don’t want to work it out.” Oliver said coolly.

Oliver then walked passed her and out the door. Once the door slammed shut, Felicity collapsed into the chair that Oliver had sitting in previously, sobbing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I’ll admit this is probably a worst case scenario sort of thing, but something along these lines is more likely to have occurred than ‘they live happily ever after.’ If Oliver had told Felicity, then Samantha would have suspended/canceled his visitation rights. And what guarantee is there that Samantha would not have taken William away from CC so that Oliver could not find them? Oliver then likely would have grown to resent Felicity, as this all happened because he told her about William. Which would lead to a break up.


End file.
